Pair-ability
Pair-ability is the seventh episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: 'So, here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. Ryan Murphy and Cat picked fourteen contenders to compete for a role on Glee. Hinton and Zach are dating, but Brandon likes Hinton, and he accidentally tripped Hinton and made him cut his ankle on a hard dance floor. One week, instead of picking three contenders to be in the bottom, they picked two. Cat started watching the last chance performances too, but the contenders would never see her face or know her real name, they'd just hear her voice. Leila's a total bitch and she made Maxi lie, and then Maxi got sent home. Then next week, she pushed Katie in a pool. But now they're friends, and Leila's not so mean anymore. And that's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. *contenders are chatting in the Glee dorms* '''Bree: '''Okay, guys. What do you think this week's theme is going to be? '''Hinton and Zach: '*Zach is talking kind of hoarse* Romanticality. *look at each other, gasp happily and kiss* 'Leila: '''If it's Fearlessness, I'm so winning the homework assignment. '''Brandon: '''I have to agree with Leila. '''Katie: '''I'm kind of hoping it will be Pair-ability. '''Ariana: '''Yeah, me too. It'd be interesting. '''Maxwell: '''I'm sort of leaning toward Romanticality. *Robert comes in* '''Bree: '''Well, it looks like we're about to find out. '''Robert: '''Hey, guys! '''Contenders: '''Hey, Robert! '''Robert: '''So, this week is Pair-ability... '''Katie and Ariana: '''YES! '''Robert: '''You guys are going to do a homework assignment as usual, but you'll sing your parts in pairs, okay? This week's mentor is really excited! '''Contenders: '''Awesome! '''Robert: '''So, pair up and let's see what happens! '''Katie: '''Ari, since we might pick our pairs for the music video, let's wait until then, okay? '''Ariana: '''Yeah, that's what I was thinking. '''Katie: '''Maxwell, wanna sing a part together? '''Maxwell: '''Yes, please! '''Bree: '''Ariana, wanna sing with me? '''Ariana: '''Sure, yeah! '''Leila: '''Zach, let's sing together. '''Zach: '*talking kind of hoarse* Actually, I was gonna-- 'Leila: '''We're singing together. '''Zach: '*talking kind of hoarse* Yes, ma'am. 'Hinton: '''Looks like that leaves you and me. *smiles at Brandon* '''Brandon: '''Yeah. Let's look at the lines. *later, Robert comes back* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys! You all ready? '''Contenders: '''Yeah! '''Robert: '''This week's guest has had their fair share of duets... *we see two hands tying a gold cross necklace around their neck* '''Robert: '...but has a lovely voice. *the hands put a tiara on their head* '''Robert: '''Please welcome Dianna Agron, who plays Quinn Fabray on Glee! *Dianna Agron comes out and everyone screams* '''Dianna: '''Hey, guys! So Pair-ability... it's about coordinating with your partner, whoever you're singing with. When they're singing, you can't butt in with your own line. Are you guys gonna sing for me today? '''Robert: '''Yes, they are, they have something prepared for you. '''Dianna: '''Awesome! *the lights go down and the contenders get in their position* '''Maxwell: ''Do you hear me? I'm talking to you across the water, across the deep blue ocean...'' Katie and Maxwell: ''...Under the open sky, oh my.'' Katie: Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. Ariana: ''I keep you with me in my heart.'' Bree: ''You make it...'' Ariana and Bree: ''...Easier when life gets hard.'' Leila and Zach: ''I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.'' Leila: ''Lucky to have stayed...'' Zach: ''...Where we have stayed.'' Brandon and Hinton: ''Lucky to be coming home someday.'' Brandon: ''Ooh ooh ooh. '' Hinton: ''Ooh ooh ooh.'' Contenders: Ooh... *the lights go up and Dianna and Robert clap* Dianna: 'That was beautiful, you guys! I loved the way one person in a pair would start a line, and the other would finish it. It was so cute! I'm going to start with Brandon and Hinton. You two were in coordination, you sang in tune together, and you guys sounded brilliant. Leila and Zach. Zach, you were singing quietly, and Leila, you were singing just right. What was that all about? '''Zach: '*talking kind of hoarse* I lost my voice the other day. I've been drinking water and resting my voice, but I want to participate in this. Dianna: Okay... just do what Lea Michele does. Try not talking for two hours straight, and drink a cup of herbal tea every hour, and you'll be fine. *Zach nods* '''Dianna: '''Ariana and Bree. Ariana, you were singing louder than Bree, and just sort of stepping in front of her sometimes. You need to remember that part of singing a duet is that each singer has equal parts. Okay? Katie and Maxwell. You guys were awesome, you sang in the right key, you were in tune. It was great. You were all great. '''Robert: '''Who do you pick as the homework winner, Dianna? '''Dianna: '''I think I pick... Brandon. '''Brandon: '''Omigod, thank you! '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Brandon. This means you get to pick your partner first for the music video. '''Brandon: '''Awesome! Hmm... I think I pick Leila. '''Leila: '''Me? '''Brandon: '''Yeah! I thought we'd work well together. '''Leila: '''Okay, awesome. Robert: Brandon, Leila, your music video is... '''Dianna: '''Close Your Eyes And Count To Ten by Grouplove. '''Robert: '''Maxwell, why don't you pick your partner for the video? '''Maxwell: '''I think I pick Bree. I haven't sung with her yet, and I think this is a good time to do just that. '''Bree: '''I'd love that. '''Robert: '''Guys, your music video is... Dianna: Faithfully by Journey. '''Robert: '''Ariana, you wanna pick your partner? '''Ariana: '''KATIE! '''Katie: '''YESSSSS! '''Robert: '''Katie, Ariana, your music video is... '''Dianna: '''River Deep, Mountain High by Ike and Tina Turner. '''Robert: '''Hinton and Zach, it looks like you two are going to be working together. Your music video is... Hello by Lionel Richie. '''Hinton and Zach: '''Great! '''Confession cam--Ariana: '''This is going to be crazy. *choreography with Zach Woodlee - Hinton and Zach* '''Zach Woodlee: So we decided to have your choreography first, because we don't want to damage Zach's voice. *Zach gives him two thumbs up and Hinton nods* Zach Woodlee: 'So you guys are going to be dancing at a wedding in the music video. Do either of you know how to ballroom dance? '''Hinton: '''I do. I mastered it at the tender age of 12. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Awesome. You can help Zach. *choreography with Zach Woodlee - Katie and Ariana* '''Zach Woodlee: '''You two are going to be at a bar full of big gruff old men on karaoke night. Your choreography is simple jumping up and down and head banging. Care to practice? '''Katie and Ariana: '*look at each other* Gladly. *Katie and Ariana practice head-banging, and jumping up and down* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Nice. You two are naturals. *choreography with Zach Woodlee - Maxwell and Bree* '''Zach Woodlee: '''You guys are going to be on a playground, the playground you guys 'used to play in' when you were little kids. You guys are going to waltz around the swingset for some of the video. Does that sound good? '''Maxwell: '''Sure does. '''Bree: '''Totally. Zach Woodlee: So, get in the formation... *they get in the formation* Good, good. And... one, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step... *choreography with Zach Woodlee - Leila and Brandon* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Now, you two, the idea for your video was really fun to come up with. '''Brandon: '''Then, I can't wait to hear what it is. Zach Woodlee: In the video, you two will be on one of those talent shows that are on television, like The X Factor and The Voice. To impress the 'judges', you two will have to do various backflips and cartwheels. Do you guys know how? *they shake their heads no* Zach Woodlee: I'm going to teach you how. *vocals with Nikki - Hinton and Zach* '''Nikki: '''So, Hinton. Sing your first line. '''Hinton: ''I've been alone with you inside my mind.'' Nikki: '''One more time? '''Hinton: ''I've been alone with you inside my mind.'' Nikki: '''And Zach, sing your first line. '''Zach: 'Cause I wonder where you are. Nikki: '''Again? '''Zach: 'Cause I wonder where you are. Nikki: '''Boys, please sing your first line together. '''Hinton and Zach: ''I long to see the sunlight in your hair.'' Nikki: 'Perfect! *vocals with Nikki - Katie and Ariana* '''Nikki: '''Katie, honey, please sing your first line. Katie: ''When I was a little girl, I had a ragdoll. '''Nikki: '''And again? '''Katie: ''When I was a little girl, I had a ragdoll.'' Nikki: '''And Ariana, sing your first line. '''Ariana: ''Do I love you? My, oh my.'' Nikki: '''One more time, hon? '''Ariana: ''Do I love you? My, oh my.'' Nikki: 'And girls, can you please sing your first line together? Katie and Ariana: ''When you were a young boy, did you have a puppy? '''Nikki: '''Awesome! *vocals with Nikki - Bree and Maxwell* '''Nikki: '''Bree, can you sing your first line, dear? '''Bree: ''Highway run into the midnight sun.'' Nikki: '''Once more? '''Bree:'' Highway run into the midnight sun.'' Nikki: '''And Maxwell, please do the same? Maxwell: Wondering where I am, lost without you. Nikki: Aaaaaaand again? '''Maxwell: '''Wondering where I am, lost without you. '''Nikki: '''Can you guys please sing your first line together? '''Bree and Maxwell:'' Circus life under the big top world.'' Nikki: '''And your second first line togther? '''Bree and Maxwell: ''I'm still yours. '' Nikki: '''Great job! *vocals with Nikki - Leila and Brandon* '''Nikki: '''Brandon, toots, can you please sing your first line? '''Brandon: ''Yeah, we laid down in the sand.'' Nikki: '''Again? '''Brandon: ''Yeah, we laid down in the sand.'' Nikki: '''And Leila, love, will you do the same? '''Leila: ''You either diggin' on your tan.'' Nikki: '''Once more? '''Leila: ''You either diggin' on your tan.'' Nikki: '''Can you two sing your first lines together? '''Brandon and Leila: ''And it's all handled.'' Nikki: '''And again? '''Brandon and Leila: ''And it's all handled.'' Nikki: 'Spectacular! ('A/N: 'I'm not going to include BTS at the video shoot, because I literally don't know what to put in-- OH WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA) *video shoot - Katie and Ariana* '''Katie: '*onstage, in costume, lip-syncing, headbanging, jumping* 'Ariana: '*onstage, in costume, lip-syncing, jumping* 'Erik: '''CUT! *everyone stops what they're doing* Ariana, what's wrong? You're not headbanging. '''Ariana: '''Well, I don't want to get whiplash. '''Erik: '''If you're careful, you won't. But it'll look really weird if you're both onstage, but Katie's the only one headbanging. '''Ariana: '''I don't care, I'm not headbanging. *storms offset* '''Erik: '''ARIANA! '''Katie: '''Relax, I'll go talk to her. *hops offset and chases after Ariana* ARI! *video shoot - Hinton and Zach* '''Hinton: '*waltzing with Zach at the wedding as everyone in the background looks at them like they're crazy* 'Zach: '*waltzing with Hinton at the wedding as everyone in the background looks at them like they're crazy* 'Robert: '''Hinton and Zach are doing a really good job. *video shoot - Bree and Maxwell* '''Bree: '*waltzing with Maxwell on the playground* Maxwell: *waltzing with Bree on the playground, then steps on her foot* 'Bree: '''OW! '''Maxwell: '''Sorry! Sorry. '''Erik: '''CUT! Maxwell, what happened? '''Maxwell: '''I guess I just sort of lost my footing. I'm really sorry, Bree. '''Bree: '''It's fine. *video shoot - Leila and Brandon* '''Brandon: '*finishes "performing for the judges" with Leila, and steps in front of her* 'Leila: '*whispering* Brandon, you're stealing my spotlight! *pushes him to the side and steps in front of him* 'Brandon: '*whispering* You're not the boss of everything, STOP taking control! *steps in front of her* 'Erik: '*facepalm* *playback - Hinton and Zach - Hello by Lionel Richie* *Hinton and Zach are waltzing at a wedding and everyone at the wedding is staring at them like they're craz* '''Hinton: ''I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. 'Cause you know just what to say. And you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you.'' Hinton and Zach: ''I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know.'' Zach: 'Cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying I love you. Hello, is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying I love you. *the music and song ends, but the boys are still dancing when a woman comes up to them and taps Hinton on the shoulder* Woman: '''Boys? Boys? Hi, yeah, this is the married couple's first dance... *Hinton and Zach look at each other, speechless as the video fades away* '''Erik: '''Aaaaaaaand, that's a wrap! *playback - Katie and Ariana - River Deep, Mountain High by Ike and Tina Turner* *Ariana and Katie go into a bar full of big gruff old guys and go onstage* Katie: Hi, I'm Katie, she's Ariana, and we're singing River Deep, Mountain High. Ariana: Hit it! '''Katie: ''When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll. The only doll I've ever owned. Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now, my love has grown. And it gets stronger in every way. And it gets deeper, let me say. And it gets higher day by day. Do I love you? My, oh my. River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah. If I lost you, would I cry? Oh, how I love you, baby, baby, bay, baby...'' Katie and Ariana: ''When you were a young boy, did you have a puppy? That always followed you around? Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy. No, I'll never let you don. 'Cause it gets stronger like a river flows. And it gets bigger, baby, and heaven knows. And it gets sweeter, baby as it grows.'' Ariana: '''Do I love you? My, oh my. River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah. If I lost you, would I cry? Oh, how I love you, baby, baby, baby, baby. I love you, baby, like a flower loves the spring. And I love you, baby, like a robin loves to sing. And I love you, baby, like a schoolboy loves his bag. And I love you, baby, river deep, mountain high. *the gruff old men clap* '''Katie and Ariana: '''Thank you. *they bow as the video fades away* '''Erik: '''And, that's another wrap! *playback - Bree and Maxwell - Faithfully by Journey* *Maxwell leads Bree to a playground, and they start waltzing by the swings* '''Bree: ''Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind. Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line, it's been you and me. And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oh, boy, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully.'' *Maxwell's pushing her on the swing* Bree and Maxwell: ''Circus life under the big top world. We all need the clowns to make us smile. Through space and time, always another show. '' *They're sliding down the slide* Maxwell: ''Wondering where I am, lost without you. And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh, girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Faithfully.'' *They're on the seesaw* Bree and Maxwell: ''I'm still yours. I'm forever yours. Ever yours, faithfully.'' *They kiss as the video fades away* Erik: 'Wow, another wrap! *playback - Leila and Brandon - Close Your Eyes And Count To Ten* '''Leila: '''We're Breila and we're singing... '''Brandon: '...Close Your Eyes And Count To Ten by Grouplove. 'Zach: '*talking a gruff voice* Let's hear it. '''Brandon: ''Yeah, we laid down in the sand. You took my clothes off with your hands. I gotta say, you look real pretty. All the way from New York City. And the sunlight in your eyes. Pins and needles, no surprise. And the moon shines in your hair. Can you believe it? We're really here.'' Brandon and Leila: And it's all handled. You close your eyes and count to ten. Don't swallow any seaweed. Or if you do, you're starting again, oh. Leila: ''You either diggin' on your tan. Talking 'bout talking from within. Talkin 'bout how you wanna live. We call it metamorphosis. Yeah, this is metamorphosis.'' And the sunlight in your eyes. Pins and needles, no surprise. And the moon shines in your hair. Can you believe it? We're really here. Brandon and Leila: 'And it's all handled. You close your eyes and count to ten. Don't swallow any seaweed. Or if you do, you're starting again, oh. *the crowd applauds* '''Zach: '*talking in a gruff voice* Great job, guys. You're in first place! *Leila and Brandon and everyone cheers as the video fades away* '''Erik: '''A quadruple wrap! *reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''All the pairs did great this week. '''Zach Woodlee: '''But as you know, we had to pick three to stay behind in the bottom three. '''Nikki: '''Each pair will perform, as usual. '''Robert: '''Then we'll pick one person from each of the pairs to stay behind and be in the actual bottom three. '''Zach Woodlee: '''The last three won't have to perform. Nikki: But they will have to hear our feedback. '''Robert: '''Hinton, Zach. You two did great this week, and Zach, we're glad your voice is getting better. You both will be in the callback list this week. '''Hinton: '''Thank you so much, Robert, Nikki, Zach Woodlee. '''Zach: '''Yeah, thanks. *Hinton and Zach, hug, kiss, wave and leave* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Ariana, Katie. You two will be in the bottom three. *Katie and Ariana are shocked* '''Nikki: '''At the video shoot, Ariana, you stormed off because you were worried you'd get whiplash. You two will be singing I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by the Glee Cast. '''Ariana: '''Okay. I'm so sorry, Katie. '''Katie: '''No, it's... *sighs* It's fine. '''Robert: '''Bree, Maxwell. You two will also be in the bottom three. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Maxwell, at the video shoot, you kept stepping on Bree's feet. What happened? You were doing it just fine at rehearsals. '''Maxwell: '''I guess I was just nervous. '''Nikki: '''You two will be singing Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. *Maxwell and Bree nod* '''Robert: '''Leila, Brandon. You two will also be in the bottom three. *Leila puts her head in her hands* Zach Woodlee: You both were trying to get the spotlight during the music video, and as Dianna said, part of being in a pair is coordination. '''Nikki: '''You two will be singing For Good from Wicked. '''Robert: '''Now, go and practice. *Couples go and practice* *Practice room - Katie and Ariana* '''Ariana: ''I've different, I've tried different ways... I'm sorry, Katie. '''Katie: '''It's fine, just keep going. You can do it, Ari. '''Ariana: 'I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. Keep on tripping. Katie: '''Awesome! *they high five* '''Confession cam - Katie: '''I love Ariana so much, she became my best friend over boot camp, but I know she's a diva. She needs to work on that. '''Confession cam - Ariana: '''I know Katie's not low or anything, she's the sweetest, but I can't help but feel a little bit like she's kinda ticked off with me about storming offset at the video shoot. *Practice room - Bree and Maxwell* '''Maxwell: ''Have you any dreams you'd like to sell, dreams of loneliness?'' Bree: ''Like a heartbeat drives you mad... in the stillness of remembering what you had.'' Maxwell: Great job, Bree. Confession cam - Bree: 'I know Maxwell didn't mean to step on my feet, he was just nervous. But that also gave me my first time in the bottom, and his too. '''Confession cam - Maxwell: '''I feel bad for stepping on Bree's feet. It put us both in the bottom for the first time. *Practice room - Leila and Brandon* '''Leila and Brandon: '*arguing* 'Leila: '''ARGH! Let's just practice some more, and shut up about this, sheesh. '''Brandon: '''Oh, you're sheeshing me? '''Leila: '''Yes, I am! '''Leila and Brandon: '*arguing some more* 'Confession cam - Leila: '''I knew being in a pair with Brandon was a bad idea. We're supposed to be practicing, and it's not getting us anywhere. '''Confession cam - Brandon: '''You know, I feel kind of like Leila's just blaming me for this because she doesn't want to accept the fact that she's in the bottom again. She started it. *in the auditorium, Ryan, Cat (whose hood is down so we can see her adorable face), Robert, Zach Woodlee and Nikki are in the audience* '''Cat: '''So, which pair is first? '''Robert: '''The first pair is Katie and Ariana. Ariana stormed off-set at the video shoot. '''Ryan: '''Let's see them. *Katie and Ariana come out* '''Cat: '''Hello, girls! '''Katie: '''Um, hi, but... who are you? '''Cat: '*laughs* I'm Miss Bossypants, Katie. Katie: Oh, you! It's nice to see your face. '''Cat: '''Um... thanks? '''Ariana: '''Anyway, we're going to be singing I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by the Glee Cast. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it! '''Katie: ''I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair. Same old me again today.'' Ariana: My outsides are cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same. At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. I'm just tripping. Katie and Ariana: ''You can buy your hair if it won't grow.'' Katie: ''You can fix your nose if he says so. You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if...'' Katie and Ariana: '''...You can't look inside you... '''Katie: ''...'Find out who am I to...'' 'Katie and Ariana: '...Be in a position to make me feel so... '''Ariana: ''...Damn unpretty.'' Katie: ''I feel pretty...'' Ariana: ''...But unpretty....'' *the audience claps* '''Cat: '''That was great, girls!